


Silent Snow

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Snow, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You and Shay help prepare the Morrigan for the winter (fluff without plot)





	Silent Snow

Inside, the snow looked beautiful and peaceful. Like something from a fantasy world; One filled with magic and mystical beings. It didn't look nearly as cold as it was. Not with Shay's warm and heavy body draped against you as you looked out the window and sipped your hot drink. Both of you were dressed in winter clothing. Shay in his Templar uniform and you in the outfit he gave you when you moved to Fort Arsenal to live with him. A simple black form fitting wool coat, a dark blue turtleneck sweater underneath, leather pants, thigh high boots that were bursting with brown fur, and sleek black gloves adorned your much smaller frame.

Today, you and Shay had to clean and prep the Morrigan for the sudden winter. If she was to leave port later, she would have to be cleaned, dusted, and the wood re-stained. Plus, when you went with Shay to some of his contracts, you would complain about the clutter in his cabin so he promised to fix that today. Only thing was, Shay didn't want to do anything today. You had to drag him out of bed like a child only a few hours ago.

But you had none of it, and where you went, Shay followed. With one last sip of your hot drink, you peeled Shay off of you and stepped outside. Within the second, Shay was at your side and holding your hand. He's always so starved for physical contact.

Outside, the wind was calm in the world was quiet. Not even a mouse could be heard. It was only November, and yet it felt like Christmas would be tomorrow. The thick snow acted as a buffer for all the sounds in the world, and for a moment it felt as if you and Shay were the only people on the earth. Switching from hand holding to holding his arm, the two of you made your way to the port slowly.

Once there, the Morrigan was the only ship in port. She looked slightly beat up and in need of love, and you were about to give her that today.

Shay led you under the hull and told you in the sweetest voice imaginable “Sweep, organise, mop, and get out any buffs. Think you can do that, Love?”

“Better than you could,” you mock challenged him.

He just chuckled at you and have a soft kiss on your forehead before leaving. Gist could be heard yelling, or rather, talking to Shay about the work for today. You just shook your head and started the long task ahead of you

____________________________________________

It took the whole day, with Shay stopping you a couple of times for food, but you were finally finished. If she got any marks on her, you would scold that sailor to hell for that.

But now it was time for Shay to check, “Hey, Shay!” You called up.

“Yes, Love?” Shay called down.

“Can you check my work?”

All you heard next was boots shuffling down and Shay suddenly hugging you as if you were gone for a whole week.

“I love you too,” you chuckled back as you patted his back.

Shay just pulled back and looked over your work meticulously. “Do it again,” he coldly mumbled to you.

You were so stunned you couldn't speak. Was he serious? No. Of course not.

Shay slowly turned to face you with the biggest shit-eating grin possible. Yep. He was joking.

“Oh,” you evily chuckled, “ because of that, we're not going to the pub.”

His face became crestfallen in an instant. Immediately, he had puppy dog eyes and was holding both of your hands, “I was just kidding. Can we please go to the pub? I worked really hard today,” he begged.

Oh and how could you resist that accent? “Okay, we can go,” Shay almost cheered, “But, you have to warm me up in bed tonight. It's gonna be cold.”

Shay only offered his arm without complaint as you two climbed up the stairs to the deck. Gist was standing there and waiting. His hat was crooked but he still had a grin on his face.

“Are you and Miss. (Y/N) done for the day?” He eagerly asked.

“Aye, go home, Gist,” Shay dismissed Gist and continued on with you on his arm.

The pub was located right near the docks and was loud with the crew sharing a drink and meal for the night. The second you two walked in the pun erupted in cheers. They died down after a few seconds though, waiting for the long standing tradition between you two.

Without skipping a beat, you and Shay yelled in unison, “How are we tonight, lads?”

To which they replied together, “Very well!”

After that, you two shrugged off your coats and sat down at a booth where a crewmate gave you a pint and beef stew. The atmosphere chased away the cold and brought back memories for you and Shay. For you, your past life in Canada in that small supplies shop where the manager berated you until Shay came in and stopped it. And for Shay, the Assassin's and his old friends. The two of you reminisced to each other until it was time to leave.

You touched the door when the crew cried out in protest at you going away. “Men,” you replied, “I'll be on the Morrigan in two days with you all! Surely you can wait until then, no?” You replied to them. And of course, they were ecstatic that you were joining them. They claimed that the food was better and the weather was fairer when you were onboard. It was then that you took your leave with Shay in tow.

After the noises from the pub died down, Shay spoke to you, “You know,” he started off, “The crew respect you so much. I'm getting a little jealous.”

“Be careful, Captain Cormac,” you teased, “I'd hate to see a mutiny on your hands.”

Shay pretended to act shocked as the he stepped inside the shared house, “A mutiny by my own wife? What a tale!” It was then that he pretended to faint on the bed. Quickly getting under the covers, you joined him.

After getting comfy and warm, his stubble scratched the back of your neck, “Goodnight. I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” you whispered back. And with Shay warming up your body and heart, you quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this work might seem familiar to some of y'all and that's because it's also in my orphaned work, Side Order Of Fries. But I decided that I just love this one so much that I have to repost it as a seperate work... Maybe I'll do that with the rest of my work. Who knows


End file.
